Muse (μ's)
μ's ''(pronounced "Muse"), is a group of 9 students that attend [[Otonokizaka High School|'Otonokizaka High School']], formed to prevent the school from shutting down by winning the school idol competition [[Love Live!|'Love Live!]]. They appear as protagonists in the crossover story "''[[Save The Last Dance|'Save The Last Dance]]"''. History '''Otonokizaka Incarnation (''STLD):' The story of μ's formation in ''"Save The Last Dance" follows the exact same as it did in the original Love Live! School Idol Project ''series. In an attempt to save their school, 'Otonokizaka, from closing down, '''Honoka Kosaka, a 2nd year student, convinced her friends Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami to form an idol group, after being inspired by watching the performance of another group, A-RISE. Agreeing, the pair joined Honoka, with the three of them forming the beginnings of μ's, named after the nine ancient Greek goddesses of music. Later on, after performing at an open house for the school in an attempt to raise more applicants, the trio were joined by 1st year students Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora '& 'Maki Nishikino. Afterwards, they eventually recruited 3rd year students Nico Yazawa, Eli Ayase, & Nozomi Tojo 'to the group, completing the group's roster. Deciding to enter the school idol competition ''Love Live!, which they thought could help them gather applicants for their school, μ's made good progress through the stages for the competition, however, Honoka collapsed during a performance, due to pushing herself too hard with practicing. With their morale crushed by this incident, the rest of μ's decided to withdraw from the ''Love Live! ''runnings. After this, the group were rocked by Kotori revealing that she had been offered a chance to study at a fashion school abroad in France. This, coupled with the group withdrawing from ''Love Live!, ''served to plunge Honoka into a depression, and thanks to this, she resolved to quit μ's, creating a rift between her and Umi, the last remaining founder. Due to this rift, the rest of the girls came to an agreement to put μ's activities on hiatus. Eventually, Honoka and Umi reconciled their differences, and Honoka caught Kotori at the airport, convincing her to remain in Japan. Returning to Otonokizaka, the pair joined the rest of μ's in announcing the return of their group into the next ''Love Live! ''competition. Members Honoka Kousaka.jpg|Honoka Kosaka (Co-Founder & Leader) Umi Sonoda.jpg|Umi Sonoda (Co-Founder & Lyricist) Kotori Minami.jpg|Kotori Minami (Co-Founder & Costume Designer) Hanayo Koizumi.jpg|Hanayo Koizumi Rin Hoshizora.jpg|Rin Hoshizora (Secondary Leader) Maki Nishikino.jpg|Maki Nishikino (Composer) Nico Yazawa.jpg|Nico Yazawa (Assistant Costume Designer) Eli-ayase--23.9.jpg|Eli Ayase (Choreographer) Nozomi (1).jpg|Nozomi Tojo Relationships '''Allies: * [[The Militia (STLD)|'The Militia']] - Reluctant partners ** [[Adam Robertson|'Adam Robertson']] - Reluctant ally, partner & bodyguard, Nozomi's ex-boyfriend ** [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] - Reluctant ally, partner & bodyguard, Eli's ex-boyfriend ** Carlisle '- Ally, partner ** 'Riddick '- Ally, partner ** 'Ryan Clougherty ' - Ally, partner ** 'Cameron Goldie '- Ally, partner * [[A-RISE|'A-RISE]] - Rivals, fellow idols ** [[Tsubasa Kira|'Tsubasa Kira']] - Rival, fellow idol ** [[Anju Yuuki|'Anju Yuuki']] - Rival, fellow idol ** [[Erena Todo|'Erena Todo']] - Rival, fellow idol * 'Yoshie Minami '- Director, Kotori's mother Category:Organisations Category:Factions Category:Love Live! Category:Students Category:Main Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Active Organisations Category:Dancers